That Nice Swing
by AniDenDav
Summary: All young Anisha wanted to do was play the Saxophone. Will this man help her dream?


**That Nice Swing**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Tek- wait, this isn't a Tekken fanfic! Oh well, enjoy none the less! (I do not own the Kane Chronicles as well.)_

She loved that nice swing. That nice jazz swing to be precise.

Twelve year-old Anisha was standing outside of the music store, listening to a demonstrator play the saxophone. She kept looking from him to the nice, new saxophone laying on a stand in the store window. Never did her ears leave the sound no matter how noisy the streets of Brooklyn were.

_One day,_ Anisha thought. _One day I'll play the sax just like him._

Almost every night Anisha listened to the mysterious saxophone player over the East River. She would spend long periods of time on the balcony, just absorbing the graceful notes the man played.

Even though she loved the sound, she hated that particular instrument. Anisha couldn't **stand** the look of the Tenor Saxophone. All she ever wanted to play was the Alto saxophone. She didn't mind if she could play the soprano, or even the sopranino saxophone. As long as it wasn't below the Alto, she was fine with it.

Anisha snapped out of her daze when the man stopped playing. She quickly turned her head toward him and saw he had gone inside the store, leaving her and her hunger for the sax, alone.

It was getting dark outside, but she didn't care. Anisha had no intention of going home. All she wanted to do was stare at the instrument in the window, and imagining what she would sound like playing it. Would she sound like Kenny G, the saxophonist she idolized?

No.

According to her father, Kenny G may know the fingerings and the notes, but he didn't _know_ how to play. A real musician puts their heart and soul into the instrument. When they can do that, then they have become a true musician.

Anisha yearned to be that true musician.

An idea forming in her head, the young girl took out all the money in her pocket. She quickly started counting, making not to miss one dime.

_Twenty-three, twenty-four…_

Anisha's face dropped. She only had $54 on her.

Leaning against the window, Anisha hung her head and cried. Her family didn't have the money during these hard times, and she couldn't take another job at the local convenience store.

"Well what do we have here?"

Anisha looked up and saw a well-dressed man with braids, holding an umbrella.

She hadn't noticed that it was raining.

Anisha started to get up. "I'm s-sorry if I'm blocking your way, sir."

The man laughed. "No need. Were you looking to buy a saxophone?"

Anisha shook her head. "My family doesn't have the money for it." She looked at the saxophone with longing in her eyes.

"I see…" the man said. "And you are really dedicated to this?"

Anisha looked at the man more closely. She saw that he had some type of gem braided into his hair, and he carried a case with him. Anisha's eyes widen. She didn't know how she knew it was him, but took the shot.

"You're-"

The man cut her off by placing an object in the young girl's hand.

"Now you play that Alto with all your heart, you hear?" And with that, he walked down the street and around the corner.

With a puzzled look, Anisha opened her hand and almost fainted. There in her palm, were several hundred dollar bills.

Turning toward the direction the man had gone, Anisha sprinted after him. When she got to the corner however, there was no trace of him.

"Who was that?" Anisha whispered to herself.

Turning back toward the music store, Anisha held tight to the money in her hands. _That man wouldn't be let down. I'll make sure I become the best there is!_

On that happy note, she entered the store and told the helper what she needed. "I need an Alto Saxophone that has that nice swing…"

That nice _Jazz_ swing to be precise.

_And that concludes my first fanfic that has nothing to do with Tekken! What inspired me to write this was that I had finished practicing my Alto Saxophone, and suddenly this story popped into my head. Now what was said about Kenny G was not true. Simply my dad's crazy opinion. If you want to see other saxophonist though, you can go to my profile and check them out there. Until I write again,_

Peace

Love

Happiness :)

**AniDeDav**


End file.
